memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Five/Klingon Assault
(Helena, main bridge red alert) Captain Tyson and Commander Core walk out of the ready room and see a Negh'Var class warship and two Birds of Prey approaching the ship. I sure hope that's Martok's flagship and not a random warship says Commander Core as she looks at the main viewer. Tyson and Core walks over to their chairs and sit down in them as Core looks at the middle computer read out. We're being hailed Captain reports Ensign Mason as he looks at his console read out. Tyson turns to him. On screen he orders as he gets up from the chair. I'm Captain Jason Tyson of the Federation starship USS Helena says Captain Tyson as he introduces himself to the commanding officer of the Negh'Var class warship. I know who you are Captain Tyson you're very known in the Empire for helping us with the Dominion during the war ''says Toral as he chats with Tyson. Captain Kira and Lieutenant Commander Worf walk onto the bridge as Worf moves towards the ops console and cuts the transmission out as Tyson turns to him. Worf why did you cut the hail Commander says Captain Tyson as he walks over to the rail. Worf looks at him. Captain that's Toral the son of Duras explains Worf as he looks at his former crewmate from the ''Enterprise. (Space) Then the Negh'var class warship opens fire on the Helena hitting its dorsal hull plating as the two Birds of prey take on Voyager keeping the two ships apart from each other. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Sparks fly as the ship takes hits from the Klingon warship. Captain they've found a way to drain our shield output has been reduced to 20% on the aft section I'm getting reports of Klingon soldiers beaming aboard deck 11 reports Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her console. Go Jamie, Susan take tactical says Captain Tyson as Lieutenant Mitchell leaves the bridge to join the other security and MACOs in repelling the Klingon boarding parties on deck 11 as Commander Core heads to the tactical console. (Deck 11, main engineering) Lieutenant Watson passes out phasers to her engineering staff and then to B'Elanna. Peterson lock out the consoles command codes only I want the warp core locked down Watson says as she looks at the engineering staff. B'Elanna any idea why they're searching for you? asked Lieutenant Watson as she looks at Commander Torres. Before she could answer five Klingon soldiers beam into engineering and phasers and disruptors are firing. Don't shoot the warp core just the Klingon intruders orders Watson as she turns and shoots a Klingon soldier before he could kill her. (Deck 11 corridor) A fire fight is going on between the MACOs and the Klingon soldiers as Lieutenant Mitchell shows up next to Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize. Report Colonel? asked Lieutenant Mitchell as she fires her phaser at the Klingon boarding party that has cut them off from engineering. We're maintaining the pressure Lieutenant but they've cut us off from main engineering we could use some back up right about now says Sarah Mackenize as she talks to Lieutenant Mitchell. (Space) Helena and the Negh'Var class warship exchange weapons fire with the Helena only doing minor damage to the warship's shields, as the Helena's shields are down to 45%. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Sparks are flying from the ceiling as crewmen are running from console to console keeping critical systems online as the screens on them flicker. Shields are down to 12% their buckling reports Commander Core as she's looking at Captain Tyson. Tyson looks at the middle computer and it shows a weak point of the Negh'var class warship on the neck as a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling Commander Core looks at the console and says shields have failed their targeting our warp core says Commander Core as she looks at the read out and then at Captain Tyson. Sir sensors are picking up two warp signatures approaching our position reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. More Klingons on Toral's side? asked Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason. The operations officer shakes his head. No, its Starfleet the Enterprise-E and the Defiant he reports to his commanding officer. Typhuss looks at the viewscreen. Just in the nick of time says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Tyson looks up at him then back at the viewer. (Space) The Enterprise and the Defiant fires on the Negh'var class warship. (Helena, main bridge red alert) Their taking the pressure off us giving us time to get back to fighting power, Typhuss how did you know the Enterprise and the Defiant would come to help us? asked Tyson as he looks at his friend Typhuss. Because I told the Enterprise-E and the Defiant to stay close to us in case the Klingons attacked us says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Smart says Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. (Deck 4, guest quarters) Both Vedek Kira and Ambassador Tyson are getting the delegates to a safe location when a Klingon soldier beams in and tries to kill them but Ambassador Tyson gets her phaser out and shoots the warrior several times and he falls to the floor, but as she turns to rejoin the delegates she's shot several times in the back and Kira catches her and drags her into another room and locks it. Ah, how bad is it asked Melinda as she looks at Kira in pain. Kira looks at the wound. Its not that bad but you did take several hits from the disruptor blast Kira says looking at Melinda. (Space) The Enterprise and the Defiant force the Negh'var class warship to retreat along with his two Birds of Prey that Voyager scared off as well. (Main bridge red alert) The Klingon ships are in retreat says Mason as he looks at the console. Commander Core smiles. So is it over? asked Ensign Leigh as she looks at Captain Tyson. No its not we've got Klingon soldiers on board we need to take care of says Tyson as he grabs a phaser from behind the middle computer and heads to the turbolift he then looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss you wanna join me on deck 4 guest quarters says Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. Yes, lets go says Typhuss as pulls out his phaser. They walk into the lift and the doors close. (Deck 4, guest quarters) The three Klingon soldiers try to burn through the door where Kira and the delegates are hiding at when the lift doors open and both Captain Kira and Captain Tyson come on firing at them and stunning them. Kira its Jason and Typhuss open the door says Captain Tyson as he puts his phaser back into the holster. Kira opens the door and Jason helps his grandma up as she's in pain and Kira hugs Typhuss. Jason helps his grandma to lay down as he looks at her. Grandma stay with me please, this is Captain Tyson I need a medical team deck four, guest quarters please hurry Sam says Tyson as he pressed his communicator. ''I'm on my way now Captain ''says Dr. Tanner over the comm. You see grandma help is on the way and by next year you'll see your granddaughter says Jason as he's holding his grandma's hand trying to keep her alive as long as possible. Jason you remember our trip to Bajor after the Occupation you were so admitten on learning about them and helping with restoring their world says Ambassador Tyson as she's trying to stay alive long enough for the medical team to save her. Yeah I remember grandma it was a wonderful trip even if we had to work but I enjoyed spending time with you because you're my grandma and I want you to stay alive says Captain Tyson as he looks at his grandma. Then Dr. Tanner and her medical team arrivaed and worked on Ambassador Tyson and then took her back to sickbay for further treatment, after they left Jason walks over to a stunned Klingon warrior and kicks him to wake him up and points his phaser at him. Now I'm gonna ask you nicely who in the hell tried to disable my ship for your commanding officer to get your men on board Tyson asked the soldier. I will not answer your questions patak says the Klingon officer. Jason starts punching the warrior several times. WHAT IS TORAL'S PLANS AND WHO GAVE HIM THE TACTICAL DATA shouts Tyson as he pins the Klingon to the bulkhead and points his phaser at his head. Jason this isn't like you please stop says Kira as she attempts to calm him down. He puts the Klingon warrior down and looks at his security guards and says take him to the brig maximum security 24 hour security check and check him for any parts for a disruptor says Tyson as he looks at Ensign Larson and Ensign Nelson. What the hell was that? asks Typhuss as he looks a Jason. What you talking about Typhuss he wouldn't answer my questions and look at the crest the House of Duras says Jason as he shows Typhuss the crest. I don't like your questioning method, Captain, you were pointing a phaser to that Klingon's head, it looked like you were going to kill him says Typhuss as he looks at Jason.